something will happen
by akanemori
Summary: kagami rin anak yang super duper cuek pembenci kagamine len entah kenapa. yaa lo mo tau Happy reading jangan lupa R&R, cuci kaki, cuci tangan, and sleep! rinxlen mikuxkaito/UPDATE MINNA! Chap6 update!
1. Chapter 1: a bad boy?

Akane: hualooo bersama lagi dengan author gila Akane dan juga asisten+adik saya…

Mori: Mori desu~ dalam acara…

Akane+Mori: _something will happen _^jeng jeng jeng jeeeeng^

Reader 1: mulai deh, pasti basa basi dulu. CEPAT LANJUT! Kasihan reader lain.

Reader 2: iiya tuuuu…

Akane: waaaa… dimarahin lagiii… *nutup telinga* Mori dan duo kagamine baca disclaimer-Nya CEPAT!

Mori+rin+len: *diskusi*

Rin: yaa… lebih baik kita baca aja, kasihan reader yg dibuat pusing oleh Author sarap ini. Akane: *mukul rin, tau2 nyasar ke len*

Len: IYAAAAAAA! *berusaha menghindar dari author sarap yang tak terkendali*

Disc: **menurut kalian apa author akane bisa memiliki vocaloid? #sehari aja vocaloid langsung bubar#**

Semua #minus Author dan len#: MULAIIII!

WARNING: BACA INI BAIK BAIK! KE-GaJean di fic ini bisa membuat muntaber, asma, dan sakit jantung akibat terlalu cepat pergantian POV! #kaya' iklan rokok ya -"#

_Something will happen part 1_

Normal pov

_Sesuatu akan terjadi_. Gadis berpita putih terus mengeluh. Ia mengibaskan rambut blonde-Nya yang halus. "KENAPA HANYA AKU YANG PIKEEET!"keluh gadis itu setengah berteriak. 'kenapa aku terus mengeluh' pikirnya lagi "Rinny~" seorang gadis berambut hijau teal memeluk cewek tadi "MIKU! AKU BISA MATIII!" marah cewek yang dipanggil rin "aih, rin tsundere" "um… miku…" "na~nni?" "kenapa aku selalu mengeluh?"

Miku pov

'hmm… rin seharusnya aku yang bertanya kenapa kamu selalu mengeluh' aku bergeser menjauh takut2 rin mengamuk, aku menarik napas "ck, rin kamu hanya perlu ada seseorang yang mengubahmu" kataku membetulkan cara dudukku dan memutar kepala sebentar. Yang muncul pertama kali dalam pikiranku adalah… kaito, aku dapat ide "misalnya orang sabar,lembut, dan baik" mataku berbinar "misalnya kai-" "aku sudah bersahabat dengan kaito dari dulu, apa kamu lupa?" potong rin. Cih, cukup aku kehabisan ide puas? #Author ngetawain# *mencoba membunuh Author Akane* huh dasar Author GILa-eh-bukan-SARAP MAKSUDKU! **Hei nanti pov mu ku sedikitin loooo** kata author muncul kaya' hantu gentayangan

MAAF AUTHOR! MAAF! Aku kapok! "nee miku-chan kamu mikirin apa?" Tanya rin gak sadar ada si author, ah rin-chii seandainya kau melihat ke jendela yang ada si author nimplung kau pasti menjerit seperti melihat hantu muncul *loo emangkan?* kuputuskan untuk bohong "nandemonai, rin-chii watashi daijoubu desu" "honto?" "rin, kau tak percaya sahabatmu ini?" kataku pura2 ngambek. Dasar si author.

**Ucapkan BYE BYE MIKU!**

Jang-

Normal pov

"Kagami Rin hari ini aku jaga piket" muncul cowok berambut blonde yang mengingatkan miku ke author. "Glek! Len si rangking 1 muncul!" teriak Miku ngacir seperti kesetanan. Sementara rin memilih tetap ditempat "Miku kenapa?" Tanya Len. Rin berkeringat dingin 'tolong aq author' **maau gak yaaaa? Gak!** 'aih author kejam' **DL** "rin?" "I-IYA"teriak rin kaget tapi terdengar ketus #dasar rin berhati batu di balik udang kasihan len (=3=)y # "kubilang piketlah yang benar" rin yang paling NGGAK suka di perintah pun menolak "kamu kira aku ga' tau kalau anak yang populer dengan otak encer terus bisa menang melawan geng terkenal sendirian tanpa satu luka pun lalu tsundere INI SEBENARNYA PLAYBOY DAN PERV…" "bagus, kau sudah tau rahasia terbesarku"potong len mencekik rin.

Len pov

Akhirnya aku dapat pov juga~ **Gomen len, kalau pov mu dikit aja TToTT *nyempetin minta maaf*** Ah tak apa author, yang penting dapat **Arigatou len** Ah aku yang terima kasih, oh ya sampai mana tadi? Sial aku ngabisin, pov ku sisa aja... "AKU BISA MATI BAKA!" rin mengagetkanku, spontan kulepas tanganku. Kulihat si author bersembunyi di jendela "ingat itu R-A-H-A-S-I-A" kataku dengan nada mengancam "hanya itu…"kataku pergi.

Rin pov

"huuh katanya ngawasin piket"teriakku. Ya kurasa aku harus pulang #sementara sapu menangis karena ditinggal rin#

**TBC**

Akane: jang jang… part 1 selesai!

Reader 1: jadi juga

Reader 2: pokoknya chap selanjutnya jangan membuat ku menunggu seeperti orang ga makan 2000 tahun kaya' battle up

Akane: oche oche… aku pasti cepat #gak pasti siih…#

Rin: o.O kok aq gak sadar ada author? O iya miku ke mana?

Akane: sengaja, tuh dia balik

Len: koqq perasaanku pendek? *cuek sambil makan pisang*

Akane: Gomeen! *nangis meraung2*

Miku: aku jadi karakter menderita disini

Mori: R&R yaaa… gpp kok akane one-chan *nghibur author* #gpp apanya!#

Micchi: HEHEHE! Sori gue nyelempang sembarangan….Gue juga ingin masuk ke dialog GAJE ini, jadi mana bagianku? 'menoleh kiri kanan…sepi…kertas terbang…(?) Sweatdrop' KR IIIK….KRIIIK….# HUWEEEE awas kau AKANE-CHIII!

Akane: *membuka headphone* hm… ada yang bilang sesuatu?

Len: sesuatu yang ada di hatimu

Rin: *sweatdrop* zaman sekarang syahrini ya?

Miku: gak usah kaya orang bungul pang *memukul len*

Micchi: Nee~~~minnaasan~

Reader 1: itu trouble makernyaaaaa

Akane: ya sekiaaaan *nendang reader 1*


	2. Chapter 2: revolute

Akane: yooo… minna san kembali ke author gaje ini *makan gado-gado*

Mori: nee san *sweatdrop*

Akane: *kesedak* Miku baca disclaimer

Mori: Ah..jangan mau Miku ntar ketulen nee-san gaje

Akane: *berubah mood* betul Miku BLING…BLING(?) #loooooooo#

Reader 1: Author! *melempar gelas,toge,telur,kasur,rumah(?),kucing(?)#meooong#,reader2(?),rin len,(lho kok?) all chara (-miku) ke author akane yang sembunyi dibalik Mori*

Mori: asyiiiik main

Miku: sementara yang di belakang STAND BY jadi aku akan baca disc

Disclaimer: **bumi itu ngelilingi matahari, ntar klo author Akane punya vocaloid. Bumi jadi ngelilingi planet Pluto**

PERHATIAN: READ THIS! Jika nggak percaya warning pertama ini lebih parah siapkan tisu,makanan,air putih,penutup mata,dan nikmati perjalanan anda dengan pergantian pov tiba-tiba.

All chara (-author akane,reader1,&Mori): MULAI!

_Something will happen part 2_

Rin pov

"Tadaima"kataku melepas sepatuku "konbawa, minna" aku melirik Lenka adikku yang berada di ruang tamu cuek sambil baca majalah, tu anak "rin-nee, ayo main!"seru lin adikku paling kecil, jujur aku capek "main sama kaa-san aja" tawar kaa-san terbaik berlari kecil ke kamarku yang serba orange! dengan tempat tidur king size seprai gambar jeruk, meja belajar berwarna oren polkadot,lemari bergambar jeruk, dan tak lupa wallpaper gambar jeruk. Tepat sekali, aku nih _orangemania._ Marah? Oke, back to story. "gonbawa~!" aku mengenal suara itu "Miku-nee?! Tumben datang kemari" kaget Lenka, Miku dan aku itu sahabat sejak kindergarden alias TK. Lenka selalu heboh ketika Miku berkunjung -o-. "Miku? Kamu nggak sms aku kalau kamu bakal datang?" tanyaku "nggaaaaaa~ aku kan mau bikin surprise~" kalau mau bikin surprise kenapa bilang-bilang? #nah lo', reader aja bingung apa lagi aq# dan hasilnya aku hanya sweatdrop ditempat "Mi…Miku-nee silahkan"kata neru muncul. Beda lagi dengan Lenka,Neru adikku paling pendiam jika ada Miku-chan aku pernah berpikir kalau ia yuri(?) *ditabok neru* hehe… bukan kok, hanya karena ia pemalu #tapi kok hanya sama miku-chan?# "makacii neru chaaan~ neru-chan sekarang udah kelas 3 yaaa~? Neru udah gede"kata miku panjang lebar, neru hanya blushing di tempat.

Normal pov

_Di lain tempat' len_

Len pov

"len, jujur sama aku"kata mikuo bernada interogasi, aku yang asik dengan jus pisangku langsung terdiam dan menatap mikuo seperti bilang emang-ada-apa? "kau suka siapa?" aku menyemburkan jus pisangku #gak sengaja# ke mikuo #nah itu baru sengaja# "mana ada yang kusuka!" jawabku cepat "kalau Miku-nee?" aku hanya blushing "itu sebagai jawaban" kata mikuo membersihkan jus pisang di mukanya "enggaa bodooo" lanjutku "lalu?" "aku hanya suka sebagai teman bukan lebih dari itu"jawabku kata suka dan teman ku kecilkan

Rin pov

Aku menunggu miku di sebuah cafe, kita udah janjian disini **"ini pesanannya nona" **ternyata BaKauthor itu menyamar jadi maid café **heh! Dari mana kau mengetahuinya? **Dilihat darimanapun itu kamu Bakane author** cih! Ini orange juice nya **autor gila itu pun pergi dengan suara 'plop' "konnichiwa rin chan, nunggunya lama?" aku hanya menjawab miku dengan bulut berbentuk '^' "gomen, nyari baju tadi" jawabnya dengan nada kinclong. Ya aku memang orang biasa,dari kehidupan biasa, keluarga biasa, kelas biasa, dan sekolah biasa. Oke cukup tentang biasanya. "rin? Kamu mikir apa?ayo habiskan orange juicemu" "go-gomen, miku-chan tapi aku harus pulang cepat" kalian tau aku dimana? Yup aq dirumah miku, karena aku itu anak buta jalan(?) jadi nggak inget dimana rumah miku deeeh =,= "ku antari sampai depan yaa" "arigatou miku chan demo, aku jalan kaki sendiri aja ok" "hati2"

BAKABAKABAKA! RIN BAKAAA! Bukannya barusan kau bilang buta jalan! Lalu kenapa menolak miku! Alhasil aq hanya… hmmm… yup, menyesali perbuatanku "KAMI-SAMA! TOLONG AKU! HUWEE~" aku menangis seperti anak kehilangan mami "rin-chan sahabat miku kan?" ku lirik anak itu ketus(walaupun masih terisak) "hiks… kalau iya kenapa?" orang itu dilihat dari mana pun mirip miku "oh, aku ini mikuo kembaran miku-nee" "miku ngga pernah cerita!" balasku ketus, takut takut orang ini bohong dan mau nyulik aku. "tersesat?ikut aku" "GA'MAU" teriakku alhasil, aku ditarik (baca: diseret) ke sebuah apartemen hmm… kagamine… perasaan pernah denger, mikuo memencet bel nya (ya eyalah masa' ya eya donk) "len disini" "LENN! ANTARI SAHABAT MIKU PULANG!" teriak mikuo pake toak #udah teriak pake toak lagi mikuo…# "ck sore2 bikin masalah! LOOO… kagami ngapain disini?" kata si-jelek-len sambil…cengo? "BE-LU-M NYADAR RUPANYA" kataku dengan tikungan (eh… perempatan) di kepalaku "yaudah yuk kerumahmu" katanya menyeretku (lagi?)

_ y

Mikuo pov

"tadaima~" "nii-san lihat sahabatku ngga~?" miku MENANGIS! "LIHAT KOK! Dia udah pulang! Jangan nangis dan jangan manggil nii-san emang aku nisan di kuburan!" jawabku panic "fhww… syukurlah, rin kan orangnya begonoh kalau ga' hapal jalan alhasil begonoh"kata miku panjang lebar kaya kereta api gak berhenti2, yaa… len kan tau rumah semua anak di kelasnya (malah hapal lagi) jadi gpp kaan? "mikuo-nii masuk yuk, dingin" "iya miku-nee."

Rin pov

_skip okay

"LENKAAAAAA! Itu jus jeruk kakak!" "sekali sekali untukku donk kak" "GA MAU!" bersama rin disini, sedang rebutan jus jeruk dari kaa-san. "lenka, rin berangkatlah kesekolah" "baik kaa-san" jawab kita serempak.

"rin? Akhir2 ini kok kmu melamun?" selidik miku "ah iyaa" "hmm… kamu suka seseorang?"selidiknya lagi, 'blush' mukaku memerah "ja…nji gak ngasih tau siapa siapa?" miku menunjuk kelingkingnya "se…sebenernya aku su…suka kaito-senpai"jawabku 'jder' aku melihat banyak batu bata nimpa miku "miku-chan?" "da... daijoubu rin chan"katanya dengan senyum… terpaksa.

TBC (bukan penyakit loh)

Akane: yak! Sampe situ aja! (nyuci piring)

Mori: nee-chan! Mana reader 1?

Len&rin: tuh *nunjuk reader1 yg lagi mojok*

Akane: yaa chap 2 kebanyakan basa-basi

Len: makin GaJe aja ni cerita

Rin: yep

Akane: urusai! Monyet!

All chara: R&R PLZ! READER!


	3. Chapter 3 :whats wrong with miku?

Akane: Waaadoaah! Ini bahaya! DANGAKROUSE!

Len: Author lebay mode on, pake dangakrouse lg

Akane: Lenny! Kertas discnya hilang! Padahal ku buat semalaman! *teriak histeris*

Rin: Walaaah, ini ka? *melambaikan kertas disc*

Akane: kau penyelamat jiwaku rinny, lup yoh!

Disclaimer: **Author Akane akan mempunyai vocaloid tahun 10900! Badai besar bagi vocaloid sekeluarga, Crypton future media family, dan Yamaha family! (menurut ramalan nona rin)**

All chara: … (-Rin)

Len: Ribuetnya laah

Miku: BENCANA BESAR!

Mikuo: Ramalan rin-kan gak pernah tepat

Akane: *gak percaya* Rinny kenapa kmu ubah? Rinny jaat! Seburuk itukah aku?

Rin: kalau iya napa?

**WARNING! Cerita yang abal abalan, kata kata yg gak sesuai EYD, typo yang bertebaran, pergantian pov yang membuat sweatdrop, dan sadistic rin!**

_Something chap3_

Normal pov

"miku? Kamu sakit?" tanya rin dengan-muka-super-duper-innocent. "hm… aku ke UKS dulu" jawab miku "ku antarin ya miku?" "GAK!" jawab miku sedikit membentak. Rin hanya terdiam #Akane: ya ampun rin kamu masih gak nyadar? Rin: ini acting tau! Acting!# miku terkaget apa yang dia lakukan pada rin "m…miku?" rin sedikit terkejut. "gomennasai rin-chan" kata miku sambil berlari.

Miku pov

Makasih author saya punya pov~ *dance sorry sorry suju ala voca*

**Lanjut aja daaah! Lanjutkan!**

Oke, aku sedikit takajut (baca: terkejut) kenapa aku kasar sekali sama teman masa kecilku, rin. "gomennasai, rin-chan" kataku disusul larian dari kaki mungilku.

At UKS

"aku jahat sama rin" kataku tak percaya #akane: biarkan! Rin jaat sama aku. Miku: ini cerita woi! Akane: biar! Miku: sweatdrop aja deh *sweatdrop*#

"eh? miku-san? Kenapa?" OMG kaito-kun #akane: lebay. miku: terserah aku# "daijoubu, s… shion-san j… jaga ya se… sekarang?" kataku, jujur aku gemetaran. "ya, eh miku-san kamu sakit? Ini ada vitamin, obat sakit perut, minyak kayu putih, sama…" "daijoubu shion-san" "panggil kaito saja miku" seharusnya aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan kaito.

Oh iya rin gimana

Rin

Rin…

Rin pov

Miku hari ini aneh banget. Ah! Atau karena aku suka sama kaito! Jangan-jangan…

Lebih baik aku tengok miku di UKS aja!

At UKS

Aku mengintip pintu UKS aja… buat surprise deh! Wah ada kaito-san, kusapa ah~ "kai…" "eh? Miku-san? Kenapa?" enaknya kaito nyapa miku, tunggu dulu… miku kenapa? Masa' sakit betulan "daijoubu, s… shion-san j… jaga ya se… sekarang?" miku gemetaran, dia sakit? "ya, eh miku-san kamu sakit? Ini ada vitamin, obat sakit perut, minyak kayu putih, sama…" CUKUP! Aku cemburu! Aku pun berjalan 1000 langkah #hehe… lari maksudnya#

"kagami-san! Jangan lari-lari di lorong kelas!"

Itu !

Langsung aku berhambur menuju len. "kagami-san, kau itu betul2 yaaa!" len menatapku dengan senyum evil-nya. "nee len…" 'ngeek' len pun menarik (baca: mencubit) pipiku "fu… hahahahaha rin-chan lucuu" "apha khuatha mhu! Hin-chan?(apa katamu! Rin-chan?)" len cepat2 melepas cubitan tangannya "huue~ attit! Lagian kenapa sih tiba-tiba len nyubit pipiku?"

Hening

"ah, habis kamu ngga nuruti kata2ku, jadi kuusilin deeh" ucapnya menunjukkan huruf 'v' #akane: berarti peace dong, ya eyalah masa di dapur, rin:… *sweatdrop*#

"alasan yang ngga masuk akal"cibirku "kalau gitu masuk otak" balasnya. Ugh, entah kenapa kalau debat sama ni cowok ngga bakal menang deeeeh…

"aku malas debat" "aku mau tuh" "ih! Aku benci leen!" kataku memukul mukul len yg tak berdosa( mungkin? ) "len punya orang yang len suka?" "kenapa? naksir? Sorry tapi gua dah ada yang suka" jawabnya(bahasa gaul ngacir)ih aku benci dia.

"sorry ya NGGAK!" aku melempar buku fisika yang tak kusadari dari tadi kubawa "DAN NGGAK AKAN PERNAH!" kataku lagi sambil berlalu.

Normal pov (pov juga pakai logika)

"aku gak yakin"bisik len #whispering whispering# "ka…kagamine-san? Apa kau lihat rin-chan?" muncul gadis berambut hijau teal twinstail "ah miku, barusan aja pergi" "hontonni arigatou" miku menunduk setunduk2nya.

…

"ah,miku-san" "nanni?" len menggaruk punggung lehernya(yg sebenarnya gak gatal) "ka…kau bertengkar dengan kagami-san?" miku hanya terkejut mendengar pertanyaan dari len "ka…kalau ya to…tolong jangan buat dia menangis, kasihani dia" miku pun menunduk "NGGAAK! AKU GAK MAU BERTENGKAR DENGAN RIN…"

Mendengar jawaban miku, len pun tersenyum "kuserahkan padamu hatsune-san" kata len melewati miku. Miku hanya bisa cengo di tempat.

At other place

Rin pov

Haaa… daun berguguran, angin sepoi2, serta bukit2 sungguh menyejukkan, bagus untuk menenangkan pikiran "hng…capeknya" keluhku sambil mernggangkan otot ototku.

"hora hora! Kamu ngapain disini?" suara itu…

"len-kun"langsung aku menatapnya dengan dakr aura dan posisi waspada

"hahahahaha… mukamu lucu sekali" ugh… lagi lagi diledek.

Kulihat dia mengeluarkan kamera dan beberapa lembaran2 persediaan film "hoi! Hadap sini" 'JPRET' "KAU MEMFOTOKU!"=,=a "kalau iya kenapa?"

'JDANG' ku hadiahi dia dengan jitakan istimewa. "ittai! Tadi miku mencarimu" "iya kah?" "suer deh dia nyariin kamu" "kukira dia marah padaku, yaudah bye."

"tunggu dulu… LEN! KAMU SUKA SIAPA?!" teriakku dari jauh

Len pov

"tunggu dulu… LEN! KAMU SUKA SIAPA?!" teriaknya dari jauh

Apaan tuh! Kujawab nggak yaaa

"AKU SUKA SAMA…"

TBC

Akane: gomen gomen atas kesalahan penulisan bahasa jepangnya *sembah sujud*

Len: gak segitunya juga kale

Rin: oh iya len, kamu suka siapa?

Len:*blushing di tempat* aku…

Akane: yak! Jangan membocorkan inf chap selanjutnya ke readers

Len+rin: E-eh *blushing*

Akane: plz R&R untuk memperpanjang umur fic ini

All chara: thx for reading!


	4. Chapter 4: sms

Akane: eh mori! Kochi2! Ada PM Q!

Mori: nee? Apa isinya?

Akane: Q; mori tahankah pux kakak seperti author akane?

Mori: gak sih, tapi terpaksa

Akane: *pundung di pojokan*

Rin: sementara author lagi pundung, kita baca disc yook len!

Len:yooooooooooookkkkkkkk

Rin+Len: disc **author punya vocaloid adalah mimpi yang gak akan pernah terwujud**

**Warning OOC, menyalah gunakan EYD,other connection, TYPO yg berlebihan, POV ngebut, nemploknya author kesasar.**

_Something chapy 4_

Len pov

"aku suka sama…" "wuoi! Len, temani aku beli PSP naaa~ ayo berangkat!" kata kaito sambil menyeretku "ittai, kaito-kun!". Pengganggu aja "k… kaito-saan" "hee~ ada rin-chan juga?"

Oke aku…

Sedikit

Cem…

Buru TITIK!

"mm… len-kun boleh aku ikut kalian?" cih… dasar rin "waw… kamu hebat sekali langsung memperlihatkan muka-anak-manis itu, padahal tadi maka… KAYAK IBLIS!" kataku dengan evil smirk. Daaaaaaan

'BUGH'

"ittai! Woi cewek setan! Tanganmu halus dikit coba!" ini sudah kedua kalinya dia menghajarku "yay~ berarti aku boleh ikuuut" katanya dengan evil smirk(?)

"boleh aja" "jangan kaito! Jangan sama gadis se- 'BUGH' 'STRIKE!'

Rin pov

Hora2 disini dengan rin, sekarang aku bersama kaito, sahabatku dari dulu sekaligus cinta pertamaku sejak kelas 3 sd "woi, oni-hime (read:putri setan) kamu mau kaset cresent?"ugh… bandit pervert satu ini "jangan manggil aku oni-hime!" "jadi mau gak! Kaset band cresent!?"

Kaset

Cresentdo

Mau…

"kok kamu tau aku suka kaset band ini?~" "tau donk… kamu kan sering denger di kelas" "eeh? Kok tau?" "sering lihat aja"

Pembohong… padahal… kau selalu memperhatikan aku kan? Ya kan? 'aku suka sama…' jangan2 kata2nya tadi maksudnya mengarah ke aku? #dasar rinny ke-pe-de-an tapi memang sih#

'BLUSH'

"rin, kamu kenapa. Puh masa gitu aja merah, hahaha" "BAKA LEN! SIAPA YANG MERAH HAH?!" "1 kata ka-mu" "cuiit cuit~ love bird yang disana jangan pacaran disini donk! Hihihihi" suara itu… MIKUO-SAAAAN sedang apa dia disini? "kalian cocok deh" kata kaito dengan aura senyum yang memancar(?)

"hei rin! Gantungan ini bagus ya? Cocok dengan hp-ku" kata len menunjuk gantungan pisang dengan setengah patahan hati.

"gantungan jeruk ini juga bagus" celetukku menunjuk gantungan jeruk dengan patahan hati sambungan punya len. "hei rin kita beli yuk sepasang?" tanya len dengan deathly cute smile.

DEG

Kenapa denganku? "rin? Nande?jadi mau gak?" "emm… iya len"

SKIP AT RIN HOUSE(rin pov)

Bosen. Sms miku ah

**To: negi_miku_negi**

**From: orange_rin_daisuki**

**Sub: hora2**

**Hora2 miku-chan tadi sama kaito yaaa~ sms-an yuk aku lagi nganggur.**

Send

Celeceee… yeeee… gantungan hp dari len boleh juga

_kabosoi hi ga kokoro no hashi ni tomoru  
itsu no ma ni ka moehirogaru netsujou  
watashi no chou fukisoku ni tobimawari  
anata no te ni rinpun o tsuketa_

_karamiau yubi hodoite  
kuchibiru kara shita e to  
yurusarenai koto naraba  
naosara moeagaru no_

Wah miku cepat juga balasnya. Hmm…riny maaf membuatmu terkejut…aku…

Miku pov

_nee, ima sugu aitaiyo __  
__honne kakushita nanigenai meeru wa __  
__itsumademo kimi no kokoro no naka ni __  
__todokanai mama_

ah! Tumben ada sms siang2 bolong gini, senggang sih biasanya banyak yg dari rinny.

**To: negi_miku_negi**

**From: orange_rin_daisuki**

**Sub: hora2**

**Hora2 miku-chan tadi sama kaito yaaa~ sms-an yuk aku lagi nganggur.**

Terus kubalas apa?

**To: orange_rin_daisuki**

**From: negi_miku_negi**

**Sub: re_hora2**

**Nee~ rinny maaf membuatmu terkejut… aku sebenarnya suka sama kaito juga. Tapi aku nggak mau dibenci ama rinny. Aku jg mau sms-an sama rinny**

send

Semoga rinny mengerti perasaanku… kimochi

Rin pov

"HUEEEEE! MIKU SUKA SAMA KAITO JUGA!" "HUH! Jangan teriak2 onee-chan!" "gomennasai"

Aneh… kenapa aku gak jealouse? Ato gak angry? Juga gak sad? Apa aku suka sama kaito ya? Tapi kalo perasaan sama len? Tapi klo sama len rasanya lebih dari teman deh, lalu perasaan apa itu?

**To: negi_miku_negi**

**From: orange_rin_daisuki**

**Sub:re_hora2**

**Yak kita bersaing secara bersahabat oche? Aku senang klo miku senang. Gak kaya' tadi, miku jadi murung terus. Aku jadi sedih deeh.**

Send

TBC

Akane: lagu yg masuk sebagai ringtone sms rinny adalah 'magnet'

Mori: sedangkan miku adalah 'aitai'

Akane: maunya si len lagunya 'magical mirror' ato 'cantarella'?

Len: kok ringtone sms kaya' gitu? Itu mah, cocok buat ringtone telpon

Akane:kok jdi bahas lagu sih? Woi twin of mirror baca rev…

Rin+Len: onegai R&R! pedes gapapa, untuk nyumpel mulut si BAKAne. Yang kocak gpp, untuk bikin OVJ mini. POKOKNYA PLZ REVIEW untuk lanjutin ni cerita. Biar dibayar BAKAne pula


	5. Chapter 5: when

Akane: *pundung dipojokan* rumahku istanaku tau…

Rin:nee len… si BAKAne kenapa?

Len: ga tau… rin

Akaen: woi kalian berdua baca disc cpt!

Rin+Len: tumben?! Akane lagi galau berat ya

Akane: iya… si I*** suka sama orang yang kubenci… mukyu… *pundung*

Rin: walah… bisa juga si BAKAne jatuh cinta

Akane: kok malah curhat?! Cepet baca disc sono!

**Disc: akane lagi galau, jadi disc nya ini aja ya… akane tidak memiliki vocavoca yg punya ya crypton dan Yamaha**

**Warning abal2,tdk sesuai EYD,TYPO yang mengagumkan(?),OOC. Hepi riding**

SWH

When the snow is falling down

Rin pov

"ohayou minna~" "ohayou rin" si len membaca buku dengan cueknya, kaito menyembunyikan sesuatu yang gak jelas di pojokan, gumi lagi mencium2 wortel, #uda gila kali# neru lagi ketawa gak jelas sama hp-nya #emang hp bisa ketawa?# dan yg terakhir… si luka yang lagi piket #beh… rajinnya# sepertinya aku kepagian, tapi biasanya kalau pagi2 ada…

aku merasa ada yg tidak beres "OHAYOU RINNY~~~~~" miku lari dengan kecepatan cahaya ke arahku dan memberikan normally-deathly-hug-nya.

"miku, apa kamu nggak ngeliat? Muka si rin jadi merah kuning ijo di langit yang biru(?)" kata len masih cuek.

"pelukismu agung siapa gerangan?" lanjut kaito

"pelangi pelangi ciptaan tuhan~" nyayi semua (min aku, len dan luka yang masih berkutat dengan sapu)

"ini bukan tk woy! Tolong lepasin aku dari dead hug- miku-chaaaan!" rontaku. Len menghela nafas dan berjalan ke arah miku

"miku miku, ada negi nih~" len-pun memancing miku dengan negi darurat yang selalu dia bawa

"nyaaaaaaa~"miku pun melepasku dan guling2 ama tu negi bak kucing yang diberi wol. Len menghitung detik "1 detik 2 detik daaan…" miku langsung kaget dan berdiri "tadi aku kenapa?" yaah inilah pagi di kelas kami, penuh dengan ke-GaJe an.

"BeTewe, len? Tumben kamu memakai kacamata usangmu lagi?" tanya miku dengan innocent.

"… mataku… rabun sebelah" jawab len dengan merah padam. Kenapa ya? Masa' bodo soal len. "Rin~ temanni aku ngambil buku yooook~" kata miku asal nyeret aku. "Yang normal dikit bisa nggak sih, miku?" "ups, sorry"

Aku membuka lokerku yang… hmm… kau tau? SERBA JERUK yup! Yang… membuatku terkejut adalah sepucuk surat berstiker hati "ciyee~ AKHIRNYA ada juga yang suka rin… buka buka buka" aku menonjok muka miku pelan "don't be childish!" perlahan kubuka surat itu…

_Daisuki yo…_

_K 7-A_

"Surat cinta dari siapa tu~?" tanya Miku dengan nada sedikit menggoda. "Au, ga jelas asalnya darimana" jawabku sambil mengambil buku dan sebuah jeruk, menurutmu apa? Ya jelas kumakan lah.

_Skip time_

"jadi Q sama dengan C kali delta T, jadi hasilnya…" aku menguap sebentar, pelajaran hari ini sungguh melelahkan. "Jadi hasilnya berapa, KAMINE san?" "EEH?! AKU?!" "siapa lagi selain kamu Kamine-san?" GLEK! "pst… 1200 J/kgoC" "ng… 1200 J/kgoC sensei"jawabku.

"Bagus! Tapi, lain kali jangan ada yang mengantuk dikelas!" gertak Meiko-sensei, semua murid menelan ludah.

"Makasih, Kagamine-kun" bisikku "dasar payah" balasnya. Biarlah, toh dia udah membantuku dan lagi aku udah hapal sifatnya.

_Teng teng teng teng_

"oke anak anak, ibu pergi dulu, belajar yang baik ya dirumah! Jangan lupa tugas kalian~ jaa~" Meiko-sensei pun ngacir(?). aku merapikan bukuku, tiba-tiba surat tadi pagi jatuh dari tasku.

Hmm… dikelas ini hanya ada 2 orang berinisial K, yaitu kagamine len dan kaito shion. Apa kutanya aja ya? "jaa~ kamine-san" "ah! Shion-san, ada apa?" "hanya nyapa…" "ng… shion-kun… pulang bareng yuk!" ajakku. "boleh saja".

"ng… shion-san, ada yang mau kutanyakan"

"ah, aku juga… kau duluan kamine-san"

"shion-san dulu…"

"kau sahabat miku kan? Bisa berikan ini ke miku?" kaito memberikan aku sepucuk surat. "itu surat cinta"lanjut kaito.

Jengjengjeng

"s… shion-san suka miku?"yah, sepertinya kau menang Miku.

"ng… iya"jawab kaito-san blushing. "tadi Rin-chan mau nanya apa?" tanya kaito, ugh… jangan baik begitu. "nggak… nggak jadi, hehehe"tawaku hambar.

"rin-chaaan~ pulang sama sama yuk~" "Miku? Kamu dari mana saja?" "dari pet shop, hai k…kaito-san" bahkan miku sudah memanggil kaito dengan nama kecil "hai miku-chan, ng… sudah dulu ya, aku pulang dulu jaa~"

"jaa~ kaito-kun" kata miku-chan, mereka memang cocok "nee, rin-chan temani aku beli negi yuk!" aku hanya mengangguk.

SKIP (~o3o)~ ~(=3=~)

"tadaima" sepertinya semua belum pulang, padahal sudah sore. "hm… jeruknya masukin kulkas dulu, baru kumakan" 'kring kring'.

"moshi-moshi?"

"_Rin? Kau sudah pulang? Tolong jemputin lenka sama lin ya, bye~"_

'tuuuuuut tuuuuut tuuuuuuut'

Aku sweatdrop di tempat, belum dijawab udah diiyakan. Aku buka surat itu lagi, semburat senang muncul di benakku, sedetik kemudian aku connect #akane:akhirnya connect jg =,=;;# jangan bilang pengirimnya…

…KAGAMINE LEN!

"MASA SAMA SI PERVERT ITU!" ah lupakan soal itu, aku harus menjemput kedua adikku.

_Skiiiiiiip_

Len pov

Bosan bosan bosan.

_tenjou-ura no semai chiisana heya __  
__soko ni wa dare mo otozureta koto wa nai __  
__kodoku na sekai no mannaka de sotto __  
__shiawase o yumemite'ru hakanai shoujo_

**to: kaga_len_mine**

**from: aisu_kaito_shion**

**sub: yoo…**

**yo len, hari ini aku menyatakan perasaanku loo.**

Ah, biar kutebak

**To: aisu_kaito_shion**

**From: kaga_len_mine**

**Sub: re yoo…**

**Biar kutebak, kau memberikan surat ke kamine-san agar dia memberikan ke miku kan? Nyehehe… apa aku betul?**

Send

5 menit kemudian…

Ah, kaito lama banget balasnya. udah bosan lagi, aku jalan2 sebentar aja dah… aku berjalan mengambil jaket kesayanganku dan ngacir keluar.

Untuk menghilangkan bosan, ingat untuk MENGHILANGKAN BOSAN aku mendengar lagu orange, bukan berarti aku lagi galau #akane:kita nggak mikirin gitu kok; readers:*angguk2*#

"KAGAMINE-SAN! Kau disini juga~" terdengar suara yang cukup keras, ralat SANGAT keras.

"kamine-san?"

Dengan tiba2 dia mengambil sebelah headsetku. Tanpa seijinku pula. "ini lagu orange ya?aku suka lagunya" "he? Kau juga suka?" "ya, ini menggambarkan seorang cowok yang melihat cewek yang disukainya, di bawah langit sore berwarna 'orange'. itu sih pendapatku" aku hanya menganggukkan kepala, mendengar penjelasan kamine-san.

"wah, salju turun. Kagamine-san kau bawa pay… HUACHI!"

"iwh, meler nih. Cepat lap pake ini" aku menyodorkan sapu tanganku

"ga papa nih? Makasih ya" dia mengambil sapu tanganku.

"nih payung" kataku memayungi kamine-san

"arigatou, ano… len makasih soal kaset dan gantungan waktu itu, o iya email len apa?"katanya panjang lebar

"kaga_len_mine, kalau kamu?" "hmm… janji jangan ketawa?" aku mengangguk. "orange_rin_daisuki…" "puft… nyahahahahahah" aku tertawa lepas. "katanya janji nggak ketawa?!" katanya sambil blushing dan menggembungkan sebelah pipinya "sori sori, kamu mau ke mana?" "ah,itu tk-nya lin, sayonara kagamine-san"

Dari kejauhan ada 2 anak meneriaki nama rin,

"rin-nee~ kochi2" "rin-nee kok lama sih? Huh!" "sori sori lenka-chan"

Au ah ribet, setelah berapa lama. Aku pun memutuskan pulang.

TBC

Akane: sudah kubilang ringtone len bakal 'magical mirror'

Len: hey aku penasaran siapa yang ngirim surat itu

Rin: kapan aku memberikan surat buat miku?

Miku: hoho… si nomor 1 yang menang pastinya, hohoho!

All chara+duo author: *sweatdrop* dasar si miku…

Akane: rencananya aku akan membuat fic k-on sama shugo chara jadi mohon…

Rin+Len: REVIWNYA ya~ untuk mempertahankan fic ini. pedes gapapa, untuk nyumpel mulut si BAKAne. Yang kocak gpp, untuk bikin OVJ mini. Diperlukan dukungan kalian


	6. Chapter 6: piko or len?

Akane: hahahaha *nonton precure di ruang tv*

Rin: *sweatdrop* author ni… CHILDISH udah gitu apa yg lucu dari precure? Bantu ngupas ni buah thor.

Akane: ck *matiin tv* emang mau bikin apa dengan buah2an ini?

Rin: mau bikin… jus jeruk buat all chara

Akane: kalau gitu baca disc *ngupas melon*

Rin: oke *ngupas pisang* len bantu juga

Len: oce *ngupas jeruk*

**Disc: vocaloid bukan punya author akane, TITIK!**

**WARNING! TYPO,ABAL,ALUR KECEPATAN, POV MENGEJUTKAN,DE EL EL**

**Rin pov**

Oke, sudah kuputuskan akan memberikan surat dari kaito! 'BRAAAK' "ohayou minna san?" "ohayou meiko sensei" "hari ini kalian punya 2 teman baru namanya miki mazuhara dan piko utata… hei utatane-san, mazuhara-san! Perkenalan belum selesai!" sosok cowok(dan cewek) itu pun terlihat mencari sesuatu, ah masa bodo. "rinny~/lenny~" "piko/miki? Sedang apa disini" tanyaku bersamaan dengan len, "untuk ketemu my lovey dovey rinny~"

'BRAK'

"murid baru sudah siap mati rupanya?" marah meiko sensei dengan devil smirk.

Kami sekelas hanya sweatdrop (min miki dan piko yang pucet tak terkendali(?)) Yandere mode on nih.

'KRIIIIIIIING KRIIIIIIIIIIING KRIIIIIING'

Sepertinya si bel memberi peringatan kalau udah kering. "ah, hari ini hanya perkenalan murid baru. Sekian~ sensei ngacir dulu, bye~" meiko sensei pun ngacir lagi. "rinny/kamine-chan ke kantin yuk" kata piko dan len bersamaan.

**Len pov**

"rinny/kamine-chan ke kantin yuk" kataku dan utatane bersamaan. "eh?" aku menatapnya bingung "kau siapa?" balas utatane-san "aku kagamine len, pengurus kelas" "kalau begitu kita saingan kagamine L-E-N" bisiknya "len sama piko ternyata yaoi~" goda rin "kan aku hanya milik rinny~" kata piko yang mampu membuat hatiku bilang 'anak ini!'

"sou, len-kun…" mohon miki, o iya miki juga anak baru dikelasku, miki adalah temanku sejak kecil.

"ayo, miki-san kita ke kantin" kataku menarik tangan miki. Jujur lihat anak shota itu #akane: len sepertinya kamu harus mirror deh *ngambil kaca* len: *mecahin kaca* nape? Ngejek ya?# rasanya semakin ingin ku remes-remes mukanya.

_~AT CANTEEN~_

"rin, ada krim nempel di sudut bibirmu" ujar piko. Sekarang aku tau maksud piko, ini adalah salah satu taktik piko "rin, ada rapat pengurus kelas. Permisi!" kataku menarik rin "len!/rin!"kata piko dan miki bersamaan.

"jadi… apa?" tanya rin dengan muka blushing, sekarang aku dan rin berada di atap "tunggu, kenapa mukamu memerah?" "kuberi 2 clue, 'nama' dan 'cowok'" spontan mukaku memerah, barusan… aku menyebut… rin? #akane: iyaa pekok; len:*sweatdrop*#

Aku mendekatkan mukaku ke muka rin #len: what the maksud?; akane: the maksud is kisu lenny~; len: *blushing*# "RIN!" dan rencanaku dihancurkan si shota itu #akane: ya ampun lenny~ MIRROR dulu deh; len: *menyumpah serapahi nasibnya*# "cih, aku ke kelas dulu"

**Rin pov**

"tunggu aku kagamine-san!" tanganku ditarik piko "piko?" "rin tinggalkan dia…"

'KRIIIIIIIING KRIIIIIIIIIIING KRIIIIIING'

"aku harus ke ruang pengurus, bye" Aku pun cepat2 meninggalkan piko "sudah?" "len? Kamu menungguku?" "lho, tadikan kamu minta" aku berpikir sebentar. "ayo pergi"

_SKIPY_

"rin-chan main ke rumahku yuk, ada album cresent baru loh" ajak miku "ayo~" jawabku dengan muka berbinar2, miku hanya sweatdrop "rin, soal tadi lupakan saja" kata piko merapiin bukunya "ng… iya".

Aku melihat len dengan miki. Kenapa?...jantungku jadi sakit? Masa sakit jantung? Ya tuhan… aku masih mau hidup. "sayonara rin-chan" sapa miki "hei len, mana kesopananmu? Cepat beri salam ke rin-chan!" "hhhhh! Sayonara kamine-san" ada kesedihan di hatiku, ya dia memanggilku kamine-san, lagi2.

Tiba2 tangan len, mengelus pelan kepalaku. Sama seperti ibuku menenangkanku "jangan khawatir" senyumnya lagi, mukaku blushing mendadak "ehem, sayonara miki-chan,len-kun. Ayo rin-chan kita pergi" aku mengangguk ke miku.

_SKIPY_~

"wah~ album terbaru cresent~ aku pinjam ini sama ini ya miku?"kataku bersiap2 pulang. "boleh saja" jawab miku, oh ya! Surat kaito! "mmm… miku… ini buatmu…" kataku memberikan surat itu, jangan buat aku nangis author BAKA. "maaf rin, tapi aku masih normal" "itu… dari… kai…to" muka miku langsung blushing, kau menang miku. "kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, sayonara" kataku dengan menunduk "sayonara~" dasar miku, terlalu innocent.

Disinilah aku, berada di gerbang rumah miku, sedang merutuki nasibku "hiks… hiks… huhuhu miku… sangat beruntung" tangisku, dasar rin lemah. "rin? Ngapain kamu malam2 gini?" kuangkat sedikit mukaku, terlihat muka len khawatir. "hiks… kau sendiri?" jawabku masih terisak "aku lagi jalan2, kaa-san dan tou-san lagi keluar kota. Ironis kan?" rasanya aku ingin menangis lagi. Tiba2 aku merasa hangat…

"tenanglah dan ceritakan semuanya" kata len seraya memelukku. Sehingga aku puas menangis #akane: dipuas2sin ya?#

_SKIP_

"jadi… kau suka kaito?" aku mengangguk tanda jawaban untuk len "lalu… kenapa kau sudah lega?" tanyanya lagi, spontan aku menunduk "mungkin… aku nggak menyukai kaito…" aku bisa melihat len tersenyum kemenangan "piko tuh siapamu?" nih orang kepo juga. "dia… sahabatku dari Kyoto" aku melihat jam tangan jerukku menunjukkan angka 20.00 WITA, ralat… 20.00 greenwich time. "sepertinya aku harus pulang, itu pun sebelum ibuku memarahiku" kataku sebelum dia mulai bertanya "lalu… sekarang kamu suka siapa?" rasanya ingin kulempar ni anak pake tasku "udah tau orang lagi galau, malah nanya itu" "sori deh" "sayonara, len-kun"

_SKIP_

"TADAIMA~" "okaeri, dari mana saja rin?" "dari rumah temen kaa-san" "ooo" aku setengah berlari menuju kamarku, "kenapa?" mukaku memerah 'cklek' "rin-chan, boleh minjam ikat rambut?" "iya, waa lenka-chan siap2 kemana tuh? Kencan sama rinto?" godaku "nggak Cuma nginap" jawab lenka blushing "di rumah rinto?~"godaku lagi, lenka mengangguk "emang kakak tahan jomblo terus"cibir lenka "hei! Aku lagi patah hati tau" "wah? Ditolak kaito?" "bu…" "ah iya, aku harus berangkat! Good luck soal tolakanmu, bye~"kata lenka ngacir.

Aku bukan ditolak kok, hanya patah hati. Tapi bener juga, aku harus nyatakan perasaanku ke kaito, tapi gak usah deh nanti nangis lagi

_~SKIP ESOKAN HARINYA~_

"ohayou~ len-kun" "ohayou, kamine-san" jawabnya dengan muka biasanya, datar. Pandanganku teralih ke mii-chan dan kaito-san, "cuit~ cuiit~ yang baru jadian" "kuso!" kata gumi nyelonong, "aku ingin jadi miku" ah lagi lagi aku berkata begitu didepan miku.

~FLASHBACK:ON~

"miku ranking 2 lagi,hebat!" seruku "kamu ranking berapa emangnya orange?" tanya len dengan nada, mmm… meledek. Aku biasa aja sama len "rangking 3, aku ingin jadi miku" "he? Watashi? Nanni?" tanya miku innocent, "itu loh si… mphft"kubungkam mulut len

~FLASHBACK:OFF~

"he? Watashi?nanni?" tanya miku dengan nada kaya' alice in musicland "si rin kan suka sama k… mphft" sapa len dengan muka datarnya yang biasa dan cepat2 kubungkam lagi mulutnya "hehehe ngga apa2, aku ada urusan sama si BAKAgamine" elakku sambil menyeret si pervert itu yang masih memasang muka datarnya.

_~SKIPPY AT UKS(nggak tau apa bahasa inggrisnya)~_

"fyuh… akhirnya sampai juga" "jadi apa maksudmu nyeret aku?" tanya len tiba2 sudah duduk di tempat tidur. jujur aja, aku kaget kenapa dia bisa disitu "kau hampir membuka aib(?)ku!" marahku, tiba2 dia menarikku "b… baka! He… n… taiiiiiiiiii !" "habis mukamu kaya' gitu, siapa yang gak curiga?" "bohong! Pasti karena sifat pervert-mu keluar" "cih!"

Hening

Hening

Hening

Hening

Hening

Hening

Hening

Hening

Hening

Hening

Hening

Hening

Hening

Hening

Hening

Hening

Hening

Hening

Hening

Hening

Hening

Hening

Hening

Hening

Hening

Hening

Hening

Hening

Hening

Hening

Hening

Hening

Hening

Cukup soal Hening-nya! Len pun berdiri dan siap2 pergi "gomennasai, aku gak tau kalau kau belum…" "KAU PIKIR APA HAH?! INIKAN FIC RATED T! BUKAN M!" "TAU!"jawabnya cepat.

Hening

Hening

Hening

Hening

Hening

Hening

Hening

Hening

Tiba2 len memecah keheningan "gak ada urusan apa2 kan? Aku ke kelas dulu" anggukan sebagai jawabanku "oh iya! Kau belum menjawabku tempo har-" "Rin-chi! Kucariin loh!" kata2 len diputus oleh piko yang nyelonong datang "emang napa?" tanyaku berusaha sedingin2nya "aih, jangan tsundere. Mumpung ada len juga, nih aku punya 4 tiket taman bermain~" kata piko sambil ngibas ngibasin tiket taman bermain.

"Hobimu aneh…" kata len sepelan mungkin(walau muka cuek seperti biasa) dan tentunya aku bisa merasakan death glare piko ke len. "len, ini kukasih dua tiket. Pastikan kamu membawa teman, aku sama rin ke kelas dulu jaa~" kata piko sambil menyeretku ke kelas " ma… matte ne piko!"

**Len pov**

Aku berikan ke siapa ya… "len-kun! Pulang bareng yuk!" ajak miki "ng…" aku masih menatap tiket taman bermain dari piko "wah, tiket taman bermain! Boleh untukku len? Onegai" setelah aku berpikir sebentar… "baiklah, ini untukmu" "yay! Arigatou len-kuuun~ aku suka taman bermain!" "kau suka? Lain kali kita kesana berdua yuk" senyumku simpul, perasaanku muka miki jadi blushing "i-iya… pu… pulang yuk" kata miki salting, lucu juga. Aku menggenggam tangan miki. Ah, mungkin aku suka miki, dia manis. Tapi kalau sama rin? U-uh dia cewek kasar, tapi cukup manis juga. Suka itu yang mana ya?

"ah! Len-kun! Miki-san! Kochi2" rin sama… si piko "pulang bareng yuk, jalan pulangku kan searah dengan len-kun, sementara jalan pulang piko searah dengan miki,jadi-" "ayo pulang" potongku

_SKIPPY~_

Sekarang aku tinggal berdua dengan rin. "len! Ini untukmu" aku menatap surat yang rin berikan padaku "inikan…" aku membelalak melihat surat itu "seseorang memberiku surat cinta tanpa menulis namanya, aku kehabisan ide untuk menemukan orangnya, jadi… kuserahkan padamu saja" aku memberikan surat itu lagi "hei, bagaimana pun ini surat cinta seseorang, jangan kamu sia2kan perasaan orang" kataku memasang muka cuek "kau benar len… arigatou!" senyumnya, spontan mukaku memerah. zzzzzzzzzz… kayaknya aku benar2 menyukai rin. "miku, kamu kok tahan sama negi?" "gpp kan kaito?" suara miku dan kaito

Rin… sepertinya sedih banget…

**~TBC~**

Akane: finally… I can do it u

Mori: heh… lumayan… dikit

Rin: aku diapain sama lent uh *memasang mimic horror*

Akane: H-I-M-I-T-S-U

Len: udah jadi nih sopnya

Akane: matte! Minna-san, onegai R&R please. Agar aku dapat energy buat fic, ja-

Mori: nee-san! Nanti kehabisan lo!

Akane: MATTE! WAIT POR MEH!

_**~JAAANEEEE~**_


End file.
